


Oedipus Complex

by DavyBrett



Series: Damian Wayne/Joker [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Damian, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Joker, Brainwashing, Broken Joker, Dark Damian, Harley is not in this fic, Imprisonment, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Character Death, Mentions of Murder, Miscarriage, Mpreg, OMC-Damian & Joker's son, Omegaverse, Possessive Damian, Self-Lubrication, Top Damian, Torture, omega Joker, punishing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: Joker不知道他应该怎么办。Bruce，温暖的Bruce，有着柔软的黑发和更柔软的嘴唇，有一根让自己欲仙欲死的大老二和一双带茧的大手，有让自己上瘾的信息素味道还有更可靠的肌肉，有一个那么有趣的大脑和心的Bruce。他不在了。Joker早知道的。他清楚。在他吻了Damian的那一瞬他就放弃了。他已经等得太久，他没办法接着等下去了。不然也许他会发疯，他会杀死自己，他对这个无比确信。如果能够见到Bruce也许死这个结局不是那么糟糕。虽然他没能死在Batsy手里。可是Damian，Damian还在。他那么像Bruce，又不是Bruce。





	1. Chapter 1

BGM: Hatefuck by Cruel Youth  
“你不是他！该死的，你不是！”Joker尖叫着，拳头捶打着他。不。不。该死的。他不是。他不是……他怎么能……“脱下它，脱下！你不能穿着那身衣服……”

黑头发的年轻男人只是沉默地接受他的攻击，他的咆哮，他施加的一切。他有权生气。冷静。他告诉自己。蝙蝠侠会怎么做？

真正的蝙蝠侠会怎么做？

“够了，Joker。”他的声音通过头盔里的变声器变得低沉，听起来就像他。Joker发出了一声心碎的哽咽,像是被揍了一拳那样倒在地下，蜷缩成一团。他在哭泣。他用的化妆品让他的眼泪看上去都是黑色的。他一边小声地抽搐一样地咯咯笑着，一边往外流着眼泪。Damian不忍心——但是他必须。“我在这里。我是——”

“不！不！”Joker双手捂住耳朵，他叫得撕心裂肺，“不！你敢！我会杀了你，我会杀了你——”

“蝙蝠侠。”

Joker尖叫着冲向他，Damian放任他把自己撞倒在地上，那双纤长的手指掐着他的脖子。“你不是他。你不是。你他妈的不是！”他像是被抽了骨头一样在下一瞬倒在他身上。“求你……不要……不要……”他呜咽着。

Damian觉得冰冷，又炽热。他的心脏跳得前所未有地快。只差一点。一点点。“我不是他。”他说着握住Joker的脸颊，泪水沾湿了他黑色的手套。“但是我可以成为他。”我可以为了你变成他。

Joker的颤抖停顿了一秒。然后他开始接着哭泣。他大睁着眼睛，看着那黑色的头盔，那双尖耳朵，还有看上去异常相似的嘴唇和下巴的弧度。这不是，这不是他的Batsy。

他的Batsy昏迷在医院里。医生判定他为脑死亡，正在劝说家属切断维持生命的系统。他想要撕裂什么，杀掉什么。也许是杀掉他自己，也许是杀掉全世界的人，只要那能让他的Batsy回来……

可是他等了又等，他没有回来。回来的是这只小鸟，这个小崽子……

这是他的儿子。他身上有他的Batsy的血。

Joker看着他，然后伸出手握住他的头盔两侧。Damian一动不动。

他把头盔取了下来。一模一样的蓝眼睛，一模一样的嘴唇。它们诉说着同一件事。他和Bruce一样……他和Bruce对他的感情也一样……

Joker又抽噎了一下。他的胸膛痛得要死。他想把他的心脏挖出来，这样也许就没那么痛了。

他扔掉那个头盔，双手握住Damian的脸侧。他们对视着。一秒，两秒。

Joker死死地盯着那张脸，直到他的眼睛发酸。

他吻上了那张嘴唇。

接下来发生的事情顺理成章。Damian把他抱到他父亲曾经的卧室里，亲吻他，爱抚他，然后进入他。Joker在激情里呼喊着Batsy，而他也不再清楚他叫得到底是谁。他在他身下战栗，他从没有停止哭泣。

最终的最终Joker昏了过去。

Damian爬了起来，小心翼翼地关上房门，他不想吵醒他。

他打开手机。

“是的，这里是Damian Wayne……我想好了。今天下午。…………是的，是的，我的父亲为哥谭做了很多好事，但现在是时候放手了。

…………我们都知道他回不来了。”


	2. Chapter 2

Joker不知道他应该怎么办。Bruce，温暖的Bruce，有着柔软的黑发和更柔软的嘴唇，有一根让自己欲仙欲死的大老二和一双带茧的大手，有让自己上瘾的信息素味道还有更可靠的肌肉，有一个那么有趣的大脑和心的Bruce。

他不在了。

Joker早知道的。他清楚。在他吻了Damian的那一瞬他就放弃了。他已经等得太久，他没办法接着等下去了。不然也许他会发疯，他会杀死自己，他对这个无比确信。如果能够见到Bruce也许死这个结局不是那么糟糕。虽然他没能死在Batsy手里。可是Damian，Damian还在。他那么像Bruce，又不是Bruce。他不是，对，他不是……Joker宁愿自己能够弄混他们，可是他不行。他们连闻起来都不一样。他看着那双蓝眼睛，那么像Bruce的蓝眼睛，却无法去假装那就是他。

这是Damian。

最近的生活太过于安逸Joker觉得自己会死于无聊——他被Damian关在了韦恩庄园里。跟他记忆里没什么区别，只不过他现在看到那个管家的次数越来越少了——他老了。哈。多可笑。Bruce死了，Damian长大了，管家老了。只有他，像是什么都没发生过那样一模一样，一点没有改变。他猜那个老头儿恨死了自己。他毁了Bruce，还毁了他唯一的亲生儿子。说到这个——Joker咀嚼着嘴里的勺子，他都没见过那几只小鸟了。Dick，Jason，Tim——他们知道吗？也许是的。也许他们发誓永远不跟Damian说话，永远不回到韦恩老宅……Joker握住勺子，挑了挑面前的麦片。他一点也不觉得愧疚。

他只用一个人度过上午。大部分时候Damian都会很早就回来，这个年轻的总裁，从来不参加任何夜生活，有小报谈论他是否不举——哈，那是因为他们没见过他操Joker的样子。除了Joker他不操任何人。

他的前戏温柔——从来都是，温暖的按摩浴缸里，或者是柔软的大床上，很少会在沙发或是其他地方。Joker不愿意，但总是下意识地把他和Bruce比较。Bruce可不会总是这么温柔，尤其是在他们打斗时，他会揍自己，那些疼痛就像是春药。然后在某一刻拳头不再落下，落下的是他撕咬一样的吻，他们一边扭打一边做爱。Damian从来没这么干过。他从来不打他。Joker也不想要求他打自己。也许他是变了，Joker想，他似乎没那么喜欢疼痛了。

Damian在开场总是彬彬有礼，温柔又体贴，他告诉Joker他有多美，告诉Joker他让自己欲火焚身，像是个有修养的花花公子那样，可他又不油嘴滑舌。他说的每一句话都真挚的可怕。他可不会像Bruce，说“宝贝你的眼睛像是猫眼石”，或者“你是我生命的全部”。他会说“我喜欢你的绿眼睛，它们真漂亮”，“我闻着你的味道就能硬一整天”，“我爱你”。

他说我爱你。说很多次。Joker在起初的沉默不语之后学会了笑着回答“我也爱你，小南瓜。”他第一次这么说Damian整个人都被点亮了。

他像是只狡猾的雄兽，在求偶期对雌兽有求必应，带来战利品和猎物，为他跳求偶的舞蹈，展示自己华丽的皮毛，任由雌兽使唤，温顺如羊羔。而当Joker——雌兽，接受了这只雄性，为他俯下腰身，张开双腿，扬起尾巴……这时候他就露出了獠牙。他显露出自己的本性了。

他用獠牙狠狠刺进Joker的脖子，吮吸他的血液，给他印上一大片一大片的淤青，什么衣服都遮不住；他用利爪掐着Joker的大腿，往上面印上一排排新月形状的血印；他咆哮着，低吼着，然后用他狰狞的阴茎贯穿了他，填满了他。

然后他标记了他。咬破了Joker的性腺，把自己的信息素注射进去，同时精液灌满了他的子宫。

Joker在那一刻吓坏了。

Bruce绝不会这么做。他和自己做过的无数次爱里从没标记过他。他为此乞求过无数次，他跪下乞求，哭泣，威逼利诱，那个alpha从来没答应他。最后这件事情也被Joker不了了之。可是现在Damian自己这么做了。

“我绝不会离开你。绝对不会。我发誓。”他冲着Joker的耳朵说道，搂紧了他。他的阴茎又在Joker体内喷射出另一股精液，Joker下意识缩紧了穴口，虽然这其实没什么关系，Damian的结会把所有精液堵在里面。

Joker哭了。

这是Bruce从没给过他的承诺。他说有一天不是他杀了Joker，就是Joker杀了他。然后呢？他居然滑稽地死于一场意外。他恨不得赶紧死掉。他知道那些魔法，那些符咒或者巫术，甚至是科技，该死的，可他从没有用任何一种东西保护自己。Bruce不想要一直活着。他不想要。甚至是为了Joker都不行。

而Damian决定了。

“你最好说话算话，小子。”Joker一边哭得一塌糊涂一边掐着他的脖子。“如果你死了我就……我就自杀。”

没有了Bruce，他还有Damian；如果他没有Damian，那他还能有谁呢？再下一只蝙蝠出现之前，他还要等多久？他怎么能够等那么久？

Damian把他们俩的身子翻了个个儿，让Joker趴在他胸口。小男孩儿已经长大了，他越来越像Bruce，也越来越不像他。Joker轻抚着他胸口黑色的毛发，懒懒地想着。

“给我生个孩子，Joker。”他这么说。

下一秒Joker感觉到肚子一阵剧痛。他尖叫出来，紧接着昏了过去。

他醒来的时候Damian不在，Alfred站在床边看着他。

“你流产了。”他这么说。

Joker眨了眨眼睛。“……什么？”这不可能，他只有在发情期才能够怀孕，而他的上一个发情期——Joker睁大了眼睛。

“Bruce。”Joker颤抖起来。上帝啊。那是Bruce，那是Bruce的——他和Bruce的……

可是这有什么关系呢，他放弃他了。就算他没有流产又会怎么样？这个孩子生下来要管Damian叫什么呢，哥哥还是爸爸？

“为什么……”

“因为Master Damian标记了你。”Alfred说着，给他的嘴边送去带着吸管的水杯。“Omega的身体会对标记自己的信息素立刻做出反应——如果他们正怀着不属于标记自己alpha 的幼崽，他们大多数会自发流产，尤其是在幼崽不超过三个月的时候——这样他们会更迅速地进入发情期，生存几率更大。”

像是野兽。Joker用吸管吮吸着水分，恍惚地想着。像是狮子。新晋升的狮王会杀掉之前的雄狮留下的幼崽，这样母狮会更快进入发情期。只是现在他连抗争的权力都没有。Bruce的孩子已经没了。

“我能……我能看看它吗？”他松开吸管。

“……Master Damian处理掉了。”Alfred的脸上带着鲜少的怜悯。

Joker没再说什么。他抚过自己的腹部。仍然是平坦的。什么也没有。就好像什么也没消失一样。他有点想哭，但是又觉得没力气也没理由这么做。那只是一小滩碎肉。他告诉自己。估计都没有手掌大。他现在也绝对不可能有精力去对付这个。他还没准备好。

但这是Bruce的孩子，是他可能有的最后一点和他的联系。

他猜这也是为什么Damian都不想让他看一眼。这挺滑稽的……如果现在Bruce回来了，他会选谁呢？

他会不会跪着爬回Bruce怀里，乞求他原谅自己，乞求他接受自己？还是会告诉他不，我选择了你的儿子？

这两种听上去都可笑透了。反正Bruce也不会回来。

“Joker。”Joker眨了眨眼睛回到现实中来，Damian正朝他走过来。Alpha。安全，庇护，配偶，家。Joker想也不想就张开了双手。来抱抱我。

Damian抱紧了他。肢体接触带来的舒适感让他想要啜泣。所以说标记是大自然母亲给Omega最恶毒的诅咒——你们会爱上你们的标记者，婊子们。不管你们原来怎么想，只要你们被标记了alpha就是你们的一切。

Omega从那一刻起就不再完整。他们需要配偶的信息素，爱抚，关注，不然就无法生存。一个个都变成了有皮肤饥渴症还缺爱的孩子。

没有例外。只有演技好的和演技差的。而Joker不觉得这个时候装矜持有什么必要。Damian已经见过他最无助时候的样子。

“不要松开。”他这么说。他觉得悲伤。生理性的那种，一只母兽失去幼崽的那种悲伤。并不是说他有多爱那个未出世的孩子，可是Omega的本性在哀悼嚎哭。

“我会给你更好的。”Damian的手在他背后画着圈，“更好，更强壮的幼崽。”

Joker想说他不想要。他不想要孩子。但是他知道Damian想——并不是说他有多喜欢孩子，而是因为这是另一种绑住Joker的方式。他操了他，标记了他，如果再让他怀上他的孩子——Joker就没有任何理由反悔了。

他的大脑不想接受，但是他的心在渴望。他点头。

“让我怀上你的孩子。”

 

Joker之后被许可能够在韦恩庄园里面乱晃，仍然不能出去。Damian标记了他，他身上带着那个Alpha信息素的味道。不是每个人都知道Damian的味道，但知道的人也不少。他猜Damian一定会在出门以前喷上些东西，盖住自己的味道，让他闻起来还是个单身Alpha。他不喜欢这种想法。

Joker眯着眼睛坐在花坛上，哥谭很少有晴天，大多数时候都是半死不活的太阳，被挤压在一大团云彩里，憋得要窒息，连光都发不出来。他摆弄着一朵开得正好的花，把娇嫩的花瓣揉搓成一团皱巴巴的东西。毁掉它让Joker有种愉悦感。时间像是面团，被无限拉长，又细又白，可是就是不断。他觉得无聊，可同时又满足于这种无聊感。什么都不用想，他就只用像是被监禁在城堡里的公主那样，漂漂亮亮地待在那里就好了。

那些公主们都会干什么呢？除了在夜里操自己的手之外？

Joker想着又揪下一朵花，茎里被挤压出的绿色汁液黏在了他的拇指上。

关住他的可不是龙，而是他的骑士呀。

Damian会不会告诉全世界的人，他标记了Joker？还是会就这么想永远隐瞒下去？

Joker无所谓。至少目前是这样。他想要的所有都摆在了他眼前。他也不知道自己还想要什么了。金钱，性爱，人们说到底想要的不就是这两样吗？只不过有人满足于一点点金钱和差不多的性爱，而有人想要数不完的财富和最棒的那种操。

Joker现在拥有的就是后一种。如果所有的坏人都有了这些，估计也就不会干坏事了吧？他接着撕扯花瓣。不不，他不是。他所做的一切都是为了Batsy呀，为了让他更强大，更敏捷。他也许是享受那些爆炸和杀戮的，但是他可不是为了自己那么做的。

Batsy总是有弱点。他悲伤地想。他的Batsy。那么多。他的良知和仁慈，他的……他的同伴。哈。他的家人——家人！

他永远不承认。他和Joker是一样疯子。他坚信他比Joker好得多。信得无比彻底，以至于他表演得太好，所有人都相信了。除了他，哈，除了他。

可是Damian呢，Joker焦躁地捏着那些花瓣的残骸。他做的事情从来都是为了他自己。他可没有Bruce堂而皇之的借口。足够冷酷，足够强大。他的弱点……他的弱点也许是Joker自己。如果这么想，也许Joker本身也是Bruce的一个弱点。他忘了。Bruce会为了救他做到什么地步？Joker无聊地踢动着双脚，把花瓣扔在地上，脚尖用力，把那团东西磨碎在地砖上，灰乎乎的深色，就算是血液掉在地上也没什么不一样。

Bruce会救他，Bruce从来都会救他，不管Joker有意或者无意让自己陷入了什么麻烦里。Joker想着，不受控制的咯咯笑从他喉咙里发出来。Bruce当然会救他，Bruce可不能没有他。

他死了，他还活着。

Joker猛地坐了起来。他看着……这些，花坛，喷泉，更远处是树还有弯弯曲曲的小路。风吹在身上是冷的，他又不穿上一件厚衣服。

他还活着，而他要他妈的享受这个。

Joker开始大笑。他自从那天起就没这么笑了。这很好，他觉得更像自己了。

他逃了出去。


	3. Chapter 3

他并不是想要藏起来……不是。他知道现在他离不开Damian。标记像一根拴在脖子上的松紧绳，只要努力就能够克服，按照自己的意志行走——可是它会无时不刻不提醒着你，往回拽着你，在脖子上收紧，感受着持续的压力，让人窒息，一旦意志力不够就会被扥回去

Joker不知道他在被驱赶着爬回Damian脚边之前还有多长时间。他想知道。他不能一辈子被关在笼子里。

他想尽了办法走得更远一点，也许是故意的，嗯，杀了几个人。他最终回到了他最熟悉的那片哥谭。虽然他不记得自己的过去了……但是他肯定不会是个有钱人。他对窄巷里那些污秽和罪恶有种亲切的熟悉感。一直都是。他对它们了如指掌，就像是回到了家一样。当然，条件允许的情况下他当然喜欢让自己过得好一点，比如他定制的衣服——但是他绝不是个忍受不了粗俗的人。能够发生什么呢？他一直在思考。一个这种地方的Omega，他身上发生了什么？他们一个个不是被早早搞大了肚子就是被带上了宫颈环然后卖淫。他是怎么掉进化学池的？

可是他不记得了。只有……模糊的画面，还是断断续续的。他只记得视线里的红色，像是煮熟的龙虾那么红，还有他亲爱的Batsy那么，那么黑的身影。还有疼痛。

早就有人闻到了他的味道。Joker知道有人在跟着他，但是他其实不那么在乎。他意识到，现在，他真的不在乎什么了，他愿意松开手——就这么看着过山车会把他甩到哪里。

标记没标记没有什么区别……好吧，一个标记的Omega至少被射了也不会赖着你负责。那些被alpha抛弃的Omega，要是没钱买抑制剂在发情期就变成了免费的公交车。他们甚至最后都不知道自己怀的孩子是谁的。Joker仍然不同情他们。他的体质让所有的抑制剂都对他没有任何效果。

在他没和Batsy搞上之前（毕竟，那只大蝙蝠可不是一般的固执），那是他最烦的时候，忍过去太难熬，找alpha就是冒险。他告诉自己的每一个床伴，“如果你敢在我里面成结我就把你的老二割下来。”

……他真的不得不这么做了几次。

Joker随意地打开了一栋公寓的门进去，他不知道他要干什么，这成了一场滑稽的躲猫猫，他几乎就是在等着Damian来找他。他下意识摸了摸自己后颈的标记。没什么感觉，但是Damian的齿痕已经烙在了那上面。标记他的alpha。他的alpha。他走到似乎还运作着冰箱跟前，从里面找出了几罐啤酒。他有点想吃披萨。也许他应该叫个外卖。可是那样他就不得不在在外卖送到的那一瞬间杀掉那个倒霉蛋了。他忽然没了心情。

如果在之前，这是他喘息，舔舐伤口的时候。从阿卡姆逃出来，窝在床上等待着自己体内的药物排除体外，让自己被电击和其他小花招折腾得太过疲惫的身体恢复。然后他就会去找Batsy，像是无可救药的飞蛾扑向火焰——他倒是希望能够被蝙蝠烧死呢。

可是现在……现在不一样了。Damian会找到他，而他失去了一切筹码。他需要这个alpha。太过漫长的分隔会让他痛苦，虚弱。

他讨厌变得虚弱。

 

松紧带现在绷紧了。像是上吊绳一样紧紧勒着他的脖子。Joker觉得呼吸困难。他自动把身体蜷缩成一个球抵抗那种感觉。就像是，一个下大雨的夜里，一点光都没有，被就这样扒光衣服搁在露天。冷，还有……恐惧。

恐惧。这是他不熟悉的一种感觉。就连稻草人的毒气都没办法对他起作用。上一次让他觉得害怕的东西还是那只蝙蝠——而那种感觉都因为他们相处时间的增加而慢慢褪去——你要怎么害怕一个会亲吻你，操你的人呢？

可是现在他该死的Omega身体告诉他的大脑，你应该恐惧。你离开你的alpha太久了，你会死的。Joker习惯和自己争论，然而这一部分的他拒绝一切商量。恐惧恐惧恐惧，像是不容置喙的刀子，或者冷水，使劲往他身上浇，冲着他的耳朵大喊。恐惧恐惧恐惧。

Joker失去了概念，关于空间和时间的。他是无尽黑暗中的小小一团白色，被遗留，被忘却，被淹没。就像是当他被揍得太狠，就会忘记抵抗，而是茫然地静止着，感觉拳头一次次砸在他身上。就只是接受。接受一切能够被给予的。冷，还有恐惧。而当他习惯了这种感觉——他发现自己又能呼吸了。

这滋味并不好受。每一点自由都是偷来的。移动变得异常困难，Joker从沙发上爬了起来。他已经后悔了。他现在愿意回去了。他真的愿意了。可是他都没办法让他的腿正常行走。

Damian，Damian。他在心里尖叫。Damian。他发出的只有哽咽和呻吟。Damian。

门打开的声音。Joker没有抬头。他的大脑磕磕绊绊地运转，他的身体决定死机。

“嘿，瞧瞧猫叼回了什么。”一个声音喊。“一个Omega。”

就算他没穿着紫色难道他绿色的头发没能让他们认出来吗？

“还是个被标记了的Omega。他真好闻。”

不不，他闻起来肯定是化学药品和血。他想着允许自己发出一声呻吟，恶心的，劣等alpha的味道。这种货色连舔他的鞋都不配。他假装意识不清，在沙发上扭动，然后拔枪打穿了离他远点那个的脑袋。

“你觉得我应该让你走嘛？”他问那个已经快要吓哭的人，手里的枪漫不经心地晃动。“好吧，我会让你走，但是你得保证给我带回来披萨。”

然后Joker在他转身的下一秒开了枪。

他又躺回沙发上，身边弥漫着alpha令人作呕的血味儿。他的alpha呢？

 

 

 

“嘿，小……鸟。”他咯咯笑着，手里的枪被蝙蝠镖打掉在地上。他觉得虚脱，他想跪下。跪下，爬过去，乞求原谅——乞求原谅这个行为绝对要涉及给他口交。

“别那么叫我。”Damian蓝色的眼睛被怒火烧成了黑色。“不要那么叫我。”就好像我还是Robin，就好像你还爱着蝙蝠侠。

“那你是什么？”Joker歪过脑袋。“你可不能是蝙蝠，就算你拔掉自己的羽毛和尖嘴也不像。”哦不对，这是只蝙蝠崽子啊，虽然是跟一群小鸟混在一起养的。但这是只，小蝙蝠，不是吗？可是蝙蝠只有一只，他的蝙蝠只有一只。没有谁能代替他。没有。“你不是他。”不一样。

Damian只是看着他。“我是蝙蝠侠。”

这句话险些又一次击垮了他。Joker蹒跚地走过去，走向他的alpha，舌头顺着头盔遮不住的那条线从下往上舔，同时品尝到皮肤和盔甲的味道。不，当然不是。但是……但是……Joker笑起来。

“我杀了人，亲爱的，可是我忘了数了。”他亲昵地低语着，身子在那副盔甲上来回磨蹭，像是只讨要奖赏的狗。“我还，哈，毁坏公物了，还偷了东西呢。”他把一个吻印在Damian的下巴上。“你想怎么惩罚我？”他开始兴奋了。这样才对，这是他掌握的旋律，他觉得如鱼得水。他干些坏事……然后蝙蝠侠来惩罚他……然后是一点点小小的奖励……周而复始。对，是这样，是这样才对。他的心脏兴奋地跃动，之前无数次的经历和记忆在脑海中翻腾。也许是低吼，也许是拳头，他想出了一大堆俏皮话，堆在舌头上让他发痒。他需要，他需要他需要。这，这才是正确的。

“我不会惩罚你。”

Joker瞪着他。不。这不行。

“我不会惩罚你，Joker。”Damian直直地看着他，在头盔之下，他能够假装这就是Bruce……可是他连这点奢侈都被不给他。“我只会把你带会韦恩庄园。然后非常，非常狠地操你。并且你的外出时间没有了。”

“不！”Joker冲他尖叫，Damian走过来时他像只受惊的动物一样朝后蹿去，他虚弱的垂死挣扎就像是欲拒还迎的挑逗。他被死死地搂紧了Damian怀里。熟悉的棱角硌着他。Bruce也这么抱着他。喉咙上勒着的橡皮筋绷到最紧，下一秒就要让他窒息。

“不……不。”他轻轻地摇头，他的身体只允许他做到这里了。他全身都在疼痛。反抗他的alpha太难了。他没有力气这么做。Damian又喷了遮盖味道的东西。他闻不到任何一点点的alpha信息素。那让他焦躁。

“告诉我你想回去。”Damian松开他，Joker差一点就腿软跪在地上了。“告诉我。”

他挺想说操你的。可是Damian也许真的会把他丢在这里。残忍的小崽子。不过他也越界了。他想，他是在测试Damian的底线——想知道他会怎么做，如果Joker不乖……

他会冷落他。冷落，沉默惩罚。没有肢体暴力。

他痛恨不被关注。

“我想回去。”Joker回答。他渴望。闻不到的Alpha的信息素让他渴望得内脏都在痛。“求你了。”

他被抱在了怀里，像是新娘那样。蝙蝠的新娘。

Damian看都没看屋里的两具尸体。但是他拿走了Joker的枪。

他把他抱走了。


	4. Chapter 4

【有一些关于Omega!Joker的私人设定】

 

Damian在一路上一直沉默着，蝙蝠车安静地自动驾驶，Joker安静地蜷缩在他怀里。他每一点细小的移动都让Damian把他搂得更紧。松紧带消失了，现在他不觉得虚弱，但仍觉得恐惧。他的Alpha生气了。非常，非常生气。他能感觉到。一种……生物本能，他猜。生存必须的本能——嘿，再蠢的Omega也得学会不去在alpha生气的时候招惹他，而是想办法取悦对方。这就像是，出生之前就必须学会的东西。猫咪会玩老鼠，蜘蛛会织网，Omega知道alpha什么时候是生气了，还知道怎么安抚他们。

问题是……Joker想吗？

他应该的。如果他还想走路的话。他就应该从现在开始准备了。如果惹怒Damian得到的是拳头他也许还会犹豫，可是如果只有性爱的话，他宁愿为自己的屁股考虑一下。

Joker让自己放松下来。首先……首先他需要一个动情的alpha。他绝不要再多闻一会儿没有味道的空气了。他需要闻到Damian。信息素总是能更真实地表达一个人的情绪。

Joker蹭蹭硬硬的盔甲，呜咽了一声。“你愿意摘下它吗，亲爱的？我，嗯，更想看着你的脸。”

他之前只这么叫Batsy。而且Damian并不喜欢为了Joker戴着头盔……给他机会去幻想另一个人。Damian很快摘下了它，把头盔扔到一边。他小心翼翼地凑近，他离得太近，已经看不到Damian的表情，但是他的身体反应会更加明显。他让自己的呼吸喷洒在Damian刚刚露出来的脖子上。他没有动，所以Joker放心地让自己的嘴唇印了上去——出乎他的意料，Damian抖了一下，就好像他没有预料到这个，没预料到Joker的亲近。

嘴唇的轻吻，舔舐，鼻尖的摩擦，小小的呻吟，腰肢扭动，Joker怀疑自己睡着的时候都能做出全套。让他沮丧的是Damian一动不动。没有一点反应。他甚至闻不到一点点信息素。

“Damian，please。”Joker有一点焦躁。他用脑袋轻轻拱着Damian的脖子，手指像是被困住的长腿蜘蛛那样蠢蠢欲动。Damian没有一点反应，只有两只胳膊牢牢禁锢着他的腰。他让自己的下身和坚硬的盔甲摩擦到一起，轻微的疼痛让快感更明显。Joker，并不想有些人假设的那样，对刺激不敏感。相反他非常敏感，太过敏感。因此让他达到某个状态要付出的努力就越大——或者越小。一杯咖啡就能让他兴奋一个上午（所以他总是小心避开这种东西），酒精对他基本没什么用，毒品也是。而疼痛——哈，他们做的事情绝对没可能比他已经经历过的那些更糟。而在性方面，哦，他基本没遇到过抱怨。（唯一的一次是因为，他在口交的时候太过兴奋，想要咬掉那家伙的老二来着。他后来道歉了的！他！道歉！）他的床伴根本不需要润滑剂，或者多长的持久力。Joker非常，非常容易就能到达高潮。几下爱抚就能让他下面泛湿。他一直觉得这挺有趣，不过现在他非常感谢这个。几次专注的摩擦，然后他就不用假装，而真的会就是一个饥渴的婊子。允许自己进入一种状态，一种模式。

“Damian。”他呜咽着，把自己外套的拉锁拉开露出脖子，他闻不到自己的味道，但是他知道这样会让它们散播得更快。接着他把手放下去抚摸他的裤子前端，感觉到自己已经勃起了的阴茎。他的手下一秒就被握住了。

“你觉得你今天还能够高潮？”

哦。Joker冲他咧嘴。“为什么不？”

他被深深地亲吻，舌头蹭着他的下牙捅进他嘴里，全然不顾后果。Joker呻吟着张大嘴，他需要这个，他需要。像是干枯的海绵，饥渴地吸收任何给与他的alpha信息素。唾液，汗液，精液，血液。他不在乎，所以他立刻咬破了Damian的嘴唇，舌头舔食咸涩的血，同时发出满意的欢叫。Damian在他嘴里咆哮，但是并没有停止吻他。他似乎决定要把Joker一点点像是冰棒一样舔光，咽进肚子里，或者他想要让他的嘴和Joker的粘在一起。

Joker享受Damian涂抹过他整个口腔的舌头。被填满。Omega喜欢被填满。上面还有下面。他满意地哼哼着，感觉自己的下唇被叼在Damian牙间，威胁着要咬破他。但是最终Damian没那么做，放下它接着去舔Joker的舌头。他尝起来，据说，是甜的。Joker不自觉地闭上了眼睛，他今晚第一次觉得温暖，安全，放松。被爱抚的唇舌渴望别的什么。

“让我吸你。”他在他们分开时乞求道。

“回家再说。”Damian的拇指抚过他的下唇。“我要看你跪在地上这么做。”

Joker点头，又一次趴伏在他怀里。他能闻到了。终于alpha的信息素释放量多到盖过了掩盖剂。Damian，Alpha。他真的很喜欢Damian的味道——不过话说回来，没有哪个Omega不喜欢自己alpha的味道。

那是一种粗糙的，野蛮的欲望，混合着愤怒，像是燃烧着的香木。他深深呼吸，身体因为这味道兴奋得刺痛发痒。他会一直硬着。

 

Joker没有被允许走路。他聪明地没有尝试自己下车，而是等着Damian打开车门走出去之后爬向他，被抱起来。他们从蝙蝠洞坐上电梯，Joker默默好奇庄园里还有没有人注意到他们。除了那些蝙蝠。Joker现在有点害怕它们，那些长着尖牙和猪鼻子的小怪物。也许有一天它们会在他睡觉的时候吸干他的血，吃掉他的肉，让他变成一具骨架。“看看你犯下的罪行！”它们会用叽叽喳喳的声音尖叫，“你背叛了我们的主人！”Joker没再理会洞顶那阵被他们引起的喧闹，把头埋进Damian的肩膀。

一层，二层，第一个门，第二个。在门边停下，Damian打开了灯，一只手也轻易支撑着Joker整个人的重量，然后把他放在了床上。轻轻的。他就只是不愿意对Joker粗暴。Joker怀疑，这是某种，下意识的——或是刻意的反抗。他见过Bruce是怎么对他的，所以不愿意那么做。他不愿意成为另一个Bruce，也不想让Joker觉得他是。伤害，疼痛，是Bruce；温柔，体贴，那是Damian。其实他完全没有必要。Joker不会弄混他们。从不会。

他的小南瓜，他长大的小鸟，他的Damian，他的Alpha。Joker仰面躺在床上，对着俯身的黑发男人笑。他估计笑得太干净了，Damian又停顿了一瞬才整个爬到床上，双手撑在他脑袋两侧，把他整个人笼罩在他的身躯之下。Joker伸手，让他整个人的重量都栖居在自己身上。结实的身体盖住他的胸膛和柔软的腹部，那让他觉得安全。

Damian把一个个的亲吻落在Joker脸上。他闭着眼睛，alpha的信息素变得柔软，一点点苦味，他在烦恼。我该拿你怎么办呢，Joker？他的小脑袋在想。我该拿你怎么办？

Joker伸手搂住Damian的后背。他宽阔的肩膀也许是遗传，也许是性别优势。他几乎无法环住他。

“所以比起口交你更喜欢抱抱？”他最后说。

一声轻笑。“看情况。”Damian说着，嘴唇转移到了他的脖子。他的脖子从来就没有一片纯白的时候了。不过他不介意。这是，真正意义上的，爱痕。他咬他，吻他，操他，都是因为他爱他。Bruce呢？Bruce也是……他给他的淤青，伤口，骨折，那也是因为他爱他。

或者只有Joker这么告诉自己。

“Damian……”Joker轻声说着，他抬起身让他的衣服被脱下，上半身赤裸地暴露在空气里。Damian咬过他的乳头，Joker颤抖了一下，想象它们会因为某个特定的原因变得肿胀，柔软，胀痛，然后会分泌白色的液体，为了另一张小嘴去吮吸。Joker忽然觉得厌恶。他的感情，虽然不是没有，但是很少。他不知道他总共能分给多少人。

事实上，他也只分给了一个人，他给蝙蝠99%的感情，其他的剩余是1%，也许还不到。

没有别的人有权力触碰他，享用他，占用Damian。可是他看着那双蓝眼睛不想说。那会带来灾难，他知道。而如果他不说，什么也不会发生。他的发情期会在下个月，他还有时间，他不用在这个时刻说。

“我不想要孩子。”

Damian僵住了。“为什么？”

“我不……我没办法处理它们。我不知道。我会杀了它们的，也许。你不应该让我。”

Damian放软了表情，Joker知道他说清楚了。“可是我想在你的发情期结住你。我不想要戴套。我也想要看你为了我怀孕。”

“求你。”Joker咬住自己的下唇，“也许……晚点再说。”

“晚点再说。”Damian同意，Joker感觉到的刚刚那一点恶心终于消失了。Damian不会骗他。他的手抚摸过Damian的头发，柔软，柔软的黑发。Damian继续玩弄着他的乳头，让疼痛和麻痒从那个小小的点蹿上去。他焦躁地挺动着身子，想让这一切变得再激烈点。“再多点。”他命令，他乞求。Damian终于将嘴唇滑过他的肚子，然后解开他裤子的纽扣。

他一直硬着。后面分泌的液体已经在内裤上留下湿哒哒的一滩，因为体温保持着温热。Damian把手掌整个探了进去，Joker配合地抬起屁股，让他感受到被禁锢在布料里的湿滑。

“你湿透了。”Damian的声音带着自鸣得意。满意于自己的影响，或者满意于Joker是个多合格的Omega。他把Joker的两层裤子整个扯了下去，那一点点粗暴都让Joker呜咽得更大声。他喜欢粗暴。他从来不掩饰这一点。Damian握住他的腿把他分开，舔舐那里的湿润，在Joker还没反应过来想呻吟之前撤了回去。

“你今天不会得到任何高潮。”

而Damian说到做到。Joker的脸沉了下去。

他被套上了阴茎环（天知道Damian是怎么买了还没被任何小报记者发现的），还有连带着的跳蛋，塞进屁股里，Damian看着他的脸，然后按下了开关。不停的震动，快感没那么难以忍受，但是随之而来的痒和不满足让他辗转反侧。

“现在我决定比起抱抱，我更想要你吸我。”Damian冲他笑。


	5. Chapter 5

Joker没有异议，他立刻朝着Damian爬过去，移动到他大腿中间，手指拔下碍事的万能腰带，然后卸下了那一块盔甲。Damian没穿衬裤，里面直接就是黑色的拳击短裤。Joker把鼻尖蹭上去，深深吸进他的味道。性欲的味道，混合着前液的咸味儿。他蹭开了内裤的开口，接触到里面火热的肉，把嘴唇印了上去，那里比他的唇还热。Damian没给他什么反应，他舔了几下，然后不得不用手把内裤的松紧带扯了下去，弹出来的阴茎拍在他脸上，让Joker咯咯地笑了出来。

他品尝着alpha前液的味道，仔细地用舌尖舔舐，让带着些许粘滑的液体在他舌头上滚动，侵染到每一个味蕾。用嘴唇包裹住头部然后吮吸（这让Damian终于发出了抽气声），他用舌头把唾液和前液的混合仔细涂抹在整根长度上，然后他抬眼，看着Damian，他跪趴的姿势能够让alpha从他的脑袋一路看到撅起的含着跳蛋的屁股。他看着那双因为激动变成深色的蓝眼睛，缓慢地一寸寸向前。阴茎填满他的口腔，滑进他的喉咙，更多，更多，Omega本能在欢叫，填满我，使用我。Alpha的阴茎开始主动在他嘴里进出，他为了每一个动作发出呻吟和呜咽，唾液充满了口腔。他很快找到了节奏，在Damian捅进他的时候向前让他进得更深。

“你会咽下每一滴。”Damian冲他咆哮。Joker颤抖着，发出呜咽表示赞同。只有alpha才能那么咆哮。让一个命令中蕴含那么多的力量，让Beta和Omega立刻就去执行。他的舌头在Damian阴茎底部扫动。Beta的命令更理智，而Omega不命令。他们煽动，诱惑，乞求，如果精于此道Omega也能成为君王。

Joker忽然好奇他的那些手下现在都在干什么。他喜欢那些强壮的alpha们，经过一点儿调教就能像狗狗一样忠心。他一般不和属下睡觉，但是他喜欢他们爱抚他，像对待一只猫什么的，给他穿衣服，抱着他移动，所有那些Omega日常里需要的身体接触。虽然他爱Batsy给他的那些，啊，更激烈的“亲吻”，但是一个Omega总是需要这些的。

Damian抽动的频率加快了。Joker的喉咙因为过度使用有点酸痛，毕竟，那地方可不是天生用来干这个的。他吞咽着嘴里蓄积的唾液，喉部肌肉收缩又扩张，按摩着被塞进里面的大家伙。Damian揪着他头发的手指攥得更紧，喘息变得急促，他能够感觉到嘴里阴茎的每一次搏动，嘴唇和脸颊在每一次撞击时被黑色的耻毛刮得有点刺痒。他的手指环绕上去，按摩着底部已经膨胀的结。

“看看你……”Damian低吼着，那让Joker觉得一阵兴奋穿过他的身体。他刚刚几乎无视了自己，而专注于取悦他的alpha——那给他的快感更多。他湿得要命，过多的Omega润滑液从穴口往大腿流，他的股间现在像是失禁了一样湿乎乎而且凉。他收紧了肌肉，夹紧屁股里还在震动的玩意儿。Joker发出含糊的声音，眼睛半闭，手指抽动着包裹在慢慢胀大的结上，被半是扯动得吞吐嘴里的阴茎。

Damian高潮时下意识挺进了Joker喉咙深处，那不是很舒服，Joker往后撤了点，嘴环着他闭紧，让alpha的精液继续喷射在口腔里。他的手仍然紧握着Damian的结，他知道如果alpha高潮时不紧握着那里模仿一个收紧的内壁的话他们会觉得难受。等到Damian不再射精Joker才把他从嘴里吐出来，发出响亮的水声。他抬起头，让Damian看到他喉结滑动——他咽下了每一滴。

Damian的拇指滑过他现在湿润的唇作为奖赏。“上来。”Joker拖动着双腿爬到alpha身上，他看上去显得那么痩小——不过这不光是性别原因，Damian，和Batsy一样，都太热衷于健身了。Joker的手抚摸过Damian的胸膛，感觉到手指滑下他的大腿。他不能高潮，但是这没什么关系。所有这些触摸都在抚慰他，给他渴求的……感情，结合伴侣之间可不光是性。只要出于结合alpha的关注下Omega就能够容光焕发。像是毒品，像是解药。没有满足，只会渴望更多。Joker转头，把耳朵贴在Damian胸膛上。他想贴得更紧，想要被Damian包裹在最深，最狭小的角落，想要以alpha的身体为衣为被，想要在清醒的每时每刻都受到他的关注，被渴望，被爱，被操，无论什么。那让他害怕。他似乎被变成了一个不是他的东西。他变成了一个可怜虫，一只宠物。他觉得恐惧，这次是出于另一个理由。

他听着Damian的心跳，它跳得很快。Damian的手指扯出那个震动的跳蛋，把自己的手指塞进去。跳蛋被拿出的一瞬间一股液体也跟着流了出去，Joker不适地挪动了一下。他真的觉得像是尿了裤子一样，尴尬。是这个词。

“我们有别的床单。”Damian的声音带着笑意，“你可以随便弄湿它们。”

“闭嘴。”他嘟哝，两根手指在他身体里画着圈。那跟他自己摸的感觉完全不一样，就好像他的身体必须要另一个人的触碰，不然就无法给出最好的反应。他放松了身体，在手指挤压他的前列腺时发出轻哼。

Alpha，Joker决定，是最荒谬的性别。他们太过冲动了。当然，Omega在发情期更像是动物，但他们至少在平时是正常人。而alpha，即使他们有与生俱来的领导力和，啊，更好的体质，他们也更屈从于本能——他们对Omega的保护欲，他们很容易就和同性别的人争斗起来……不，Joker的重点是，他们根本不正常的生殖力。说真的，就算他们的天职就是把Omega操到怀孕他们也不需要那么短的不应期。他保证。

……不过也许到了发情期他就不会抱怨这个了。Joker感觉到顶着自己屁股的东西这么想。他还从没有和Damian度过一个发情期。哦，发情期……他现在不想考虑那个。

Joker喘息着，手指攥紧了Damian的肩膀。快感一波波涌上来，带着痒意，他想要更多，但是又准确地感知到他没办法高潮——如果他可以估计在给Damian口交的时候就会射出来——但他仍然想要更多。

“操我，”Joker抬头看着Damian，他的一只手软软地伸到身后，捏了下又已经勃起的阴茎。他当然会操他。让Joker的两张嘴都被他填满，让他用他能的所有方式咽下他的精液。Damian是个占有欲狂。Joker对此甘之若饴。

“我想听你求我。”Damian的声音低得快到到达次声了。哦，这种语气。Joker皱皱鼻子。这是alpha催眠专用语气。把一个Omega哄上床之类的那种事用的声音。“我想听你说你有多需要我。”

那还不够明显吗？Joker想要叹气。Damian标记了他，他让他操自己，他还没杀了他，甚至都没伤害他一点点……好吧，他逃走了一次，做了点淘气的事情，但那是个不重要的小细节，对不对？

可是……可是Damian也许跟他一样不确定。Damian标记了他，把他关在庄园里，操他……可是这些都是Damian在做。Joker在被动地任由他做。也许任由还不够。Joker又，又一次——该死的，他也许永远都不会停止——想起了Batsy。想起他是怎么追在那黑色的披风后面的。

哦。

他明明也在乞求。可是他乞求的方式是变本加厉的掌控Joker。就好像如果Joker真的不愿意会任由他那么做似的。说真的，Joker在他面前崩溃过，哭过，失去意识过，那还不够吗？

信任是一种，无法赢得的东西。谁也没法说服彼此。只能，靠慢慢的相处一点点被施舍。Joker也许是太吝啬了。Damian没那么了解他……至少没蝙蝠（又一次，如果有人在他每次想到蝙蝠的时候给他一分钱……）那么了解他。

“我需要你。”Joker呼了口气，他觉得有点不舒服。在这种情况下，这么认真地……说真话。这绝对不适合他。“我最需要你。我比任何人都需要你。(I need you more than anything. I need you more than anyone.)”

Joker张了张嘴。Damian的表情让他想要微笑，让他有种温暖的占有欲，还有保护欲。这很奇怪。他忽然觉得自己掌握了主动权。

“我爱你，小南瓜。”


	6. Chapter 6

Damian亲吻了他，阴茎瞬间操进他的后穴，几乎没有遇到任何阻力。Joker发出一声呻吟。他的阴茎因为被填满的感觉抽动着，他被挂在了临界点，在崖顶就差一点点没掉下去。疼痛占据了大部分感觉，无法释放的疼痛，Damian还一次次顶着他的前列腺。他不知道用什么姿势好，这就像把他最柔软脆弱的地方一遍遍搔刮，也许下一秒就会出血。那很痛，然而如果他失去了他会死的。那种剧烈的快感，像是撕裂开一条伤疤的快感。他无法忍受更多，可他就在忍受更多。他的腿紧紧夹着Damian的腰，手指攥着坚硬的盔甲，他的喉咙里一刻不停地发出呜咽和呻吟，如果他不表达出来他会疯掉，会炸裂的。

 

他整个身体都在颤抖，内壁抽动，被无限延长的快要高潮的感觉充斥着每一条冒着火花的神经。一下，又一下，他哭了出来，挣扎着扭动身子，像是条活鱼。Damian把他压在了身下，他绷得太紧，腰拱成弧形，每块肌肉都在痛，翘在空中的脚趾蜷曲又张开。Damian开始吻他，他除了张大嘴吮吸希望Damian的舌头进得更深之外什么都做不了。他的脑海里充满了各种无意义的碎片，思维被冲击得支离破碎。如此无助，变成为快感而活的动物。

 

取下那个小玩意儿并不难。但是那不符合规律，那是种冒犯。那想法都没能进入Joker的脑海。他是愿意的，Joker想，自愿接受着折磨。不管是因为什么。眼泪有点凉，但是没那么凉地滑过他的脸，埋没进头发里。他没什么力气挣扎了，胳膊扔在了床单上，腿盘在Damian腰上避免自己被甩出去。而Damian还在继续维持着一个不可能的频率挺动，就像感觉不到累那样。Alpha最深刻的本能——交娩，生殖，永远都能控制他们。他的信息素从每个毛孔中渗透出来，呼吸都让Joker觉得刺痛，那些信息素刺激着他的黏膜，让他湿得更厉害，心跳的更快。

 

Damian最后还是摘下了阴茎环。Joker差点在激动里把自己呛到，他立刻就射了出来，接着因为仍不断捣入自己现在过度敏感的后穴的阴茎哀叫的像是只受了伤的猫。他只想睡觉。即使他现在和从水里被打捞出来的海藻一样湿。Damian又把他操到勃起，他感觉到膨胀的结的时候几乎想要感谢上帝，之类的，或者无论哪个掌控alpha阴茎结的神。

 

第一波精液打在他内壁上的时候Joker又高潮了。他湿哒哒的阴茎像是新长出的肉那么敏感，一点摩擦就带来尖锐的酸痛，他呜咽着躲开Damian的手，在他身下虚弱地挣扎。他动都不想动。Damian发出那种温柔低沉的低哼，一个alpha安抚伴侣的声音。那声音让他立刻放松下来，Damian轻柔地在他颈间磨蹭，像只寻求关注的大狗那样。他揽住Joker的腰，让他们一起侧过身，把他搂进怀里。这很完美。Joker把额头抵在Damian汗湿的皮肤上。他几乎每一寸皮肤都处于alpha的关注之下，大腿被紧紧地压在中间，屁股里含着仍肿胀的结。Alpha的汗水和精液味道充满了空气。Joker闭上眼睛。他精疲力竭，然而完美。

 

“你会乖一点吗？”Damian的声音粗糙，“我不愿意把你关起来。但是你得保证会听话。”

 

Joker咬住下唇，那是他思考困难问题的习惯。“解释一下……什么是乖。”

 

“不乱跑，不杀人。”Damian回答的很迅速。

 

“所以……如果我告诉你我要去哪里，我就可以？”Joker睁开了眼睛。他应该看着Damian表情的，但是他太累了。他又闭上眼。

 

“而且还要——”“对对，不杀人。我记得，甜心。”Joker打断了他。这……不会那么困难。他承认。那不是种习惯。“……你想过以后吗？”他最终问道。

 

“是的。”Damian的手抚摸过他光裸的背，抓过被子把他们一起罩了起来。“我不想干涉你……但是你不能再被关进阿卡姆了，J。我不能够忍受这个。”

 

“哈。”Joker回应。不能进阿卡姆。不能被警察抓到。不能犯罪……说到底，Joker也不清楚他犯罪的意义是什么了。他犯罪，引来蝙蝠，这似乎就是种……自然而然的规律。而现在蝙蝠死了。没有蝙蝠，犯罪的意义在哪里？如果没有人把他扔进阿卡姆，没有人为了他杀掉的人揍他……和他打斗……舞蹈……

 

可是如果不，他应该干什么？

 

 “你觉得我能成为什么？”Joker只是好奇。一直以来，他都站在蝙蝠的对立面。现在这个对立面消失了。Joker……也随之消失了。Damian，Damian需要的可不是一个杀人小丑，对不对？“你想让我成为什么？”

 

“什么都行。只要你是我的Omega。”Damian的嘴唇印在他的头发上。

 

不，不。那需要的可不是什么都行。

 

Wayne家族的继承人需要的是个合格的Mrs. Wayne，能够陪伴他运筹帷幄，在社交场合挽着他的手臂举着香槟，妙语连珠，举止得体，Joker能做到这一点。

 

Damian需要一个爱人，全身心地爱着他，毫无保留，不可能再为另外一个人动心，陪伴他，依赖他，被他依赖，信任他，被他信任。Joker能做到这一点。

 

Alpha需要一个温顺的omega，服从他的每一项指令，并且绝对要保证自己的安全，“不到处乱跑”，乖乖待在家里为他生下幼崽，养育它们。Joker……能做到这一点。

 

问题是Joker想要吗？

 

“也许你该放我走。”Joker建议。他感觉冰冷，冰冷，然而内心炙热。

 

“不。你需要我，你说了。”Damian的声音绷紧了。“那是因为他不在了！”Joker咆哮。他都不知道他还有力气发出这么大的声音，他推开Damian，让自己直视那双蓝眼睛，“你不明白吗？你绝对不会拥有我，除非他走了。你永远比不上他，你永远成为不了——”

 

啪。

 

Joker僵住了。那么……响。他几乎可以听到回音。他过了一会儿才感觉到脸上的疼痛，灼热的，针一样的疼痛。哈。他从来就有本事激怒每一个人。

 

“我已经做了所有我能做的事情！我给了你想要从他那里得到的一切！为什么还不够？！为什么我还不够？你还想要什么？”

 

这很……悲伤。Joker几乎都为他伤心了。两个人的关系，三个人的影子，那个尖耳朵影子徘徊着，在空气里，在黑暗里，在美梦里，在噩梦里。永远不会消失。

 

Damian看着他。那双蓝眼睛，晶莹，波动着。他要哭了。

 

“我想要我的Batsy回来。”他最终说。“如果有一个方法，我愿意杀掉这个世界里的每一个人让他回来。包括你， ** _Birdy。_** ”他感觉到一种快感，看着Damian的表情，知道他刚刚碾碎了他的心。他知道的。他一直知道。但是他没想过Joker会就这么说出来。瞧，Joker从来不会感到内疚，即使他伤害的是蝙蝠侠也不会。他就是这么自私。他不知道他为什么要这么说。他想，他大概是终于崩溃了。他不能忍受……他不想被改变。他能够被改变的，他感觉到了。变成一个顺从的， ** _无聊_** 的Omega。他不想。他不。他不想要正常的生活，不想要婚姻，丈夫，幼崽，所有甜蜜地无聊的一切。

 

Joker的肌肉紧绷着。他警惕的看着Damian，准备好了要战斗。有一瞬Joker觉得Damian会直接掐死他。Alpha的气味像是匕首割着他的脖子。但是那种感觉转瞬即逝，那双蓝眼睛变得黑暗，他勾起嘴角。被俘获。Joker往后挪动。

 

“没关系。”Damian说，他的语气平静。他温柔地搂住Joker的腰，紧接着牙齿陷进他脖子上脆弱的皮肉，让他尖叫出来。“没关系。因为他不会回来了。”他的血被舔掉。

 

“你有的只是我。”

 

Joker看着他。他好久没有过幻觉了。但他的确觉得他看到一只黑毛的野兽，带刺的舌头舔舐他的伤口，同时把皮肉撕裂。他黑色的翅膀在身后扇动，那是鸟的翅膀，上面是黑色的羽毛，像是乌鸦。

 

他开始大笑。直到他因为缺氧不得不停下。野兽的吻部拱着他的脸，温热的鲜血气息喷洒在皮肤上。直到他开始舔食，Joker才发现自己在流泪。

 


	7. Chapter 7

他不能离开，无法逃走。他也没法逃走，生物本能已经把他和这个Alpha锁在了一起。所有的抗争都是无意义的。

 

那天之后Damian像是决定了某些事情，很重要的事情。他的蓝眼睛一直在思考，思考，下意识地轻抚Joker的脸颊。他会做一件事情，他知道。他抱着好奇和兴趣观望着，他没料到的是Damian那么迅速地采取了行动。

 

Damian也许是在自己的食物里下药了，也许是水。Joker不确定，但当他醒来的时候他已经被锁了起来。

 

锁在蝙蝠洞。

 

“这就是你能想到的最好的办法了吗？”Joker想要大笑，他晃动着锁在自己脚踝的金属链子。Damian明显计划这个有一段时间了。上次他来蝙蝠洞的时候可没有这些东西。Damian用铁栏给他在蝙蝠洞圈出了一片活动范围。像是圈养一只动物。冰冷的怒气蔓延过他的身体。他怎么敢。

 

“暂时来说。”Damian看着他，嘴角咧出一个笑。Joker咆哮着扑过去，被锁链扯得摔倒在地上。Damian很有先见之明地铺了厚厚的地毯。也许是因为蝙蝠洞太冷了。Joker死死扯着地毯上的绒毛。“你什么时候会把我放出去？”他咬牙切齿。

 

“直到你屈服为止。”直到你改变为止。

 

“我他妈不是你的宠物！”够了，够了。别这么对他，像是蝙蝠做过的那样，把他关在蝙蝠洞里，夜晚只有成千上万的蝙蝠陪伴着他，安静得让他想要发疯。

 

“你是我的Omega。”

 

所以，就这样了。时间仿佛倒流，又回到了最初的起点。他被关起来，百无聊赖，但是这次逃走变得更麻烦了。逃走有什么意义呢？他需要这个alpha，他被绑在了他身边，他试过了。结局可不是太好。

 

Damian不再碰他，没有爱抚，没有触碰，只会在早中晚下来给他端来食物，他也闻不到Damian的信息素了。Joker知道他想干什么。他和Damian一样能够感觉到自己的发情期在临近，一点点，像是不紧不慢的蜗牛，但是它会到来。他会该死地需要alpha，他会屈服。他觉得焦躁，不安，脆弱。

 

这不是最可怕的。

 

他不知道Damian是从哪里弄来的，看上去极其像是阿卡姆用的束缚椅。他嘲笑他，激怒他，但是Damian不会给他任何回答。他发现了。

 

他让自己被固定在上面，脑袋，脖子，手腕，脚腕，腰。“放马过来，小南瓜。”Joker低哼。脑袋里思索着会接受什么样的折磨。不会是疼痛，当然。但也许……

 

Damian面无表情地看着他，然后给他戴上了眼罩。“哦，真变态，嗯？”Joker咯咯笑了起来，在感觉自己的耳朵被什么挤压的时候停下了笑声。

 

耳机。

 

“好吧，你在打什么主意，嗯？给我催眠？放摇篮曲吗？”那是Joker说出的最后一句话，他的嘴里被塞上了一个口塞。橡胶的，圆形。

 

Joker在过了很久耳机中也没有传出任何声音的时候才意识到，这不是耳机，而是耳罩。

 

Damian的目的就是这个。剥夺他的听觉，视觉，触觉，然后把他——把他留在这里。

 

他开始尖叫。他的叫声含糊不清。如果可以他会咒骂，用他能想到的最恶毒的词汇，他会提到Bruce，很多次。但是他不能。他没能得到任何反应。他的手指抓挠着钢板，皮带勒着他的身体。可是这不够，不够。他的眼前一片黑暗，他身处一片空虚。

 

如同被抛弃。

 

外界刺激是他赖以生存的氧气。Joker觉得窒息。他叫喊，直到自己肺里不剩下一丝空气，直到他喉咙发痛。他开始惊恐。除了在他睡着的时刻里他从来不会感受这个。这就像是被困在了沉睡的躯壳里。他发疯地挣扎着，皮革咬进他的身体，没用。没用。

 

Joker最终精疲力竭，他放松了身体，让痛苦和恐惧穿透他，碾压他，吞噬他。他想着Batsy，想着哥谭，想着一切的一切能让他转移注意力的东西。他想他要怎么折磨Damian才能报复回来。他发现自己在颤抖，眼泪被糊在眼罩里湿的难受。他伤害不了别人，也伤害不了自己。他现在很愿意咬破自己的嘴唇，或者抓挠自己的手掌。他需要停止感受这个。他觉得会发疯。也许他已经疯了。

 

也许过了十分钟，也许过了几个小时。他不知道。他的颤抖一直没停下来。他的眼罩被摘下的时候哆嗦了半天，眨着眼睛一会儿才看清面前的人。他身上全是汗，脸上是干涸又流下的泪水和鼻涕。他的鼻子堵住了。他像是尸体一样静止，看着Damian取下耳塞，口塞，然后把约束带解开。

 

手抚摸上他的脸颊，那感觉那么好。Joker战栗了一下。他仍然保持着安静。这不正常。不是吗？可是他的脑子现在拒绝转动。他保持着安静，间或地抽噎，Damian抱住他，温暖的身体触碰到他的皮肤，还有清晰的alpha味道。他的心跳狂乱，他想尖叫，想要撕扯alpha的皮肤，狠狠咬他……但是他什么都没做。他就这样静静地待在那里，听着alpha低沉的喉音，那给予伴侣的独一无二的安慰，手指和嘴唇抚过他每一片肌肤。

 

第二天他看到那个椅子就开始挣扎，他几乎咬下了Damian的手指。但是他仍然被锁了上去。这甚至比第一次更难熬。Joker开始试着绝食，弄伤自己。但是没什么能够阻止Damian的决心。他一次又一次地把Joker绑上那只椅子。他的禁闭时间也许越来越长，也许没有。他失去了对时间的概念。Damian每次把他解开都会对他轻声低语，抚摸他。那变得越来越重要。那是他的愉悦，他的安慰剂。他的思绪越来越安静。他的挣扎变得微弱，手腕和脚腕勒出的紫色淤伤在慢慢消失。他的一部分似乎被沉到了水底，沉重，柔和，寂静。在水波的侵蚀下变得模糊不清。笑气，鲜血，棒棒糖，那些变得不再重要……事实上，除了Damian，什么都不再重要了。

 

热潮期的躁动一点点蚕食他的意志，身体像是马上要被踩爆的气球。他无法抓住任何东西，没有锚。没什么是确定的了，他在坠落，但这次没有会飞的大老鼠来救他，抓住他了。Damian的触碰只会把他推到更深的地方。沉入静止的水底。他溺水了，可是他能呼吸；他濒死了，可是他觉得安详。独自一人从来都很艰难，但被一个人留在黑暗的寂静中简直是酷刑，如同死亡。

 

他一直开着灯，哪怕是准备入睡的时候。他听到河水的流动，哗啦哗啦，黑色的水淹没他。墙在移动，准备把他挤压成片，黑暗有爪子和白色的眼睛，藏在角落等待着把他吞下去。Joker知道这是幻觉。因为那黑暗现在看上去有点像Batsy。比黑暗更深的影子。恐惧又回来了。Damian仍然带着他的大鸟翅膀，黑色的羽毛。他会飞走吗？

 

太过安静了，即使他的声音听起来也显得可怖而奇怪。他把自己埋进被子里，里面闷热的空气给了他一点安慰。

 

最终Joker哭泣着乞求Damian不要把他绑在椅子上。他不想要空洞，冰冷还有孤独。他需要Damian。他需要alpha。

 

“任何事。”他跪在alpha身前，绝望地磨蹭他的下身。“任何事。求你了。Alpha。不要椅子。”

 

Damian沉默了。那让他害怕，心脏里充满了廉价的脆弱的希望。

 

“你会乖乖的吗？”

 

“是的！”他尖叫着握紧了Damian的裤子。“是的，我会很乖。非常乖。”

 

Damian微笑，他的心脏疼痛。“抱歉，宝贝。”然后他又被锁了上去。这就是全部了。空白，全是空白。他消失了。

 

Joker睁着眼睛看着那片黑暗，直到Damian又一次摘下他的眼罩。

 

“你是什么？”他问，利爪抚摸着他的脸颊，许诺着。

 

“你的。”Joker眨眼，然后又眨了一次。他盯着他，只是盯着。他的脑袋平静的像是湖水。没有波动。因为那没用。因为这不是关于他，这只关于Damian。

 

“我觉得你准备好了。”Damian的声音轻柔。那么轻柔。像是低吟。Joker能够闻到他。Alpha。安全，庇护，配偶，家。他张开了双手。

 

来抱抱我。

 

Damian这么做了。这是全部意义所在。

 

他重新回到了地面上。Joker拒绝离开Damian身边。在去厕所的时候也坚持Damian跟着他。他趴在他怀里，握着他的手，坐在他腿间。只要能够感觉到他的触摸，他就觉得满足。平静。他可以就这样永远待在那里。他从没感觉过这种情绪。这不……坏。只是新的。

 

就好像从今以后没有Damian，他再也不能完整了。但是他没有时间去思考这个。Damian在他身边，这是他能够思考的一切。


	8. Chapter 8

他的发情期在一天之后的早晨到来。也许还不到早上，窗帘里透出来是朦胧的白色。Joker迷糊得忘了身处何时何地，直到愈来愈急迫的灼烧感让他清醒起来。他的腿间湿漉漉的，已经弄湿了一片床单。Damian……他费力地扭过头，Damian还在睡觉。

 

忽然一种恐惧感攫住了他。他是否应该叫醒他的alpha？还是应该等着他醒过来？可是他没法再等了，他的小腹一阵阵的抽痛，瘙痒感从身体最深处传来。他需要。他只是突然不知道应该怎么办了。如果他叫醒了Damian，他会不会生他的气呢？理智抛弃了他，只留下一片谨小慎微的恐惧的他在纠结。也许他应该再忍耐一会儿，忍到他受不了为止。这样他就没别的理由躲避了。Joker把自己蜷缩成一团。他忽然觉得孤独，被全世界都抛弃了那种。他开始小声啜泣，如果声音太大也许会吵醒Damian的。

 

“Joker？”Damian的声音，“你的发情期到了？……为什么你在哭？”

 

“我……”Joker眨动着眼睛。他想说他也不知道。他想说他害怕。他最终颤抖着一点点爬动到Damian身边。还带着睡意的alpha味道，温热的皮肤，Joker呼了口气。他忽然就又平静下来了。他不需要思考需要怎么做才好了。Damian会处理的。他只需要……“求你，Damian……”

 

“你想让我照顾你吗？”Damian知道。他当然知道。他什么也没说，手抚过Joker的睡衣，伸进里面按揉他汗湿的后背。

 

“是的，求你了。”Joker努力爬上Damian的身体，像是溺水之人攀附上一块浮木。他安心地闭上眼，Damian抱住了他，把他挤压向另一具身体。坚硬的，结实的，温暖的。他颤抖着呼出一口气，心跳慢慢减缓。他从没经历过这样的发情期，不是狂乱而疯狂的，alpha攥着他的项圈，把速度都控制在自己手里。他无法思考，不用思考，如同梦游一样安详而迷醉，带着睡眠的从容和慵懒，燃烧的火焰被抽走了氧气，现在只闷在灰烬里温柔地发热。

 

Damian磨蹭着他，Joker发出呜咽，他抱着他坐了起来，Joker还是不愿意放开他，胳膊环着脖颈，想把自己永远缠绕在上面，只要能维持这个姿势也许他都不需要被操了。Damian的手往下移动，每一点移动都让他想要弹动，但他保持着静止。他拉下Joker的睡裤，没有太多，只是拉到大腿根，然后就伸进去抚摸他湿了的后穴。Joker靠在Damian怀里沉重地喘息，把湿热的吐息喷在Damian颈窝。两根手指探了进去，有段时间没被使用的地方又变的太紧。Joker感觉着Damian一点点扩张着他，手指画着圈，以一个他现在已经熟悉的频率。他仍然太过平静，太过安静，即使他的汁液流了Damian一手。Damian的味道更强烈了。

 

“说点什么，宝贝。”Damian呼了口气，让Joker颤抖了一下，“你想让我进去了吗？”“是的。”Joker点点头，肌肤摩擦，他撑起身子，感觉到Damian顶着他的入口之后缓缓坐下，感觉内壁一寸寸被撑开。Damian一个个解开他衣服的纽扣，空气都是温热的，带着水汽。Joker看着Damian，他背后的羽翼伸展，弯成弓形，将他包围其中，像是护盾，或者围墙。他上下移动着，在Damian的阴茎上操着自己。

 

“哦上帝啊。”Damian抱紧了他。“别再哭了。”Joker迷惑地看着他。“我没有。”他为什么要哭？他不觉得悲伤。Damian的唇蹭过他的脸颊，湿意弥漫。哦，那是他的眼泪吗？Damian的阴茎向上耸动，填满他。Joker随着他的动作发出呻吟。快感让他不知所措。Damian又开始发出他安抚的低哼，如同巴甫洛夫的狗那样，Joker的四肢失去了力气，Damian向后靠，让Joker伏在他身上，他腰部的耸动没有变。

 

“没关系，一切都好。”他这么说，Joker想要相信他，决定相信他。“我会照顾你的，J。”他觉得脆弱，可是，他可以脆弱。Damian喜欢他脆弱。他没法拥有Joker，Joker是为了蝙蝠侠存在的。所以他打碎了他，然后从碎片中拼凑出了一个崭新的生物。一个他曾经惧怕变成的东西。有一部分的他消失了。他不记得为什么自己那么执着于紫色了。他不记得他的痴迷是因为什么。有一部分的他死了。Joker知道的，他知道的。可是他无法在乎了。这件事没有一个解决方法。也许Damian所做的是最好的解决方法。现在的Joker可以爱他，只能爱他。依附他，寄生他，是缠人的藤蔓，是吸血的虫。他认清这一点，承认这一点，又满足于这一点。他可以客观地评价这是种他妈的糟透了的关系，但是他没法说服自己挣扎出来。他沉得太深了，浮不上来。相依为命，苟延残喘，至死方休。有一小部分的他想要颤抖着大笑，而他选择于闭上眼睛，执着于Damian的声音。

 

“射进来。”他说道。这是Damian想要的，这是他想要的。

 

Damian不用被告诉第二遍。

 

 

 

“J，你应该多出去走走的。老坐着对身体不好。”Damian走过去，Jack抬起头看着他，把手里的本子放到一边。秋天到了气温有些低，他握住Jack的手，无名指上的戒指冰凉。

 

“我不想出去。”Jack告诉他，手下意识地抚过腹部，那成了他的一个习惯，在他们在三个月之前确定他怀孕了之后。他的头发一直没剪，Jack说他不想剪，现在已经披散到了肩上，带着自来卷，像是绿色的枝叶一样。Damian把一缕头发别到他耳后。

 

“就算是跟我出去也不想？”Damian坐在他旁边，搂住他的身子。怀孕之后Jack更瘦了，不知道是因为他的体质还是什么，Damian想了各种办法给他补充营养，让他多吃一点，都没有用。唯一让他放心的是体检的时候医生告诉他Jack和婴儿都很健康。他们检查了，是个男孩。Damian想了一大堆名字。

 

“……去哪里？”Jack问他，绿色的眼睛明亮。

 

“去外面散散步，野餐，也许。你应该呼吸点新鲜空气。”Damian的注意力转移到他的速写本上。“你又在画画？”

 

“是呀。”Jack冲他笑了，把本子拿给他。铅笔潦草的线条勾勒出一个个形象。“这是你。”Jack指着一个形状告诉他。Damian只能看出一个模糊不清的人形，背后有两只翅膀。

 

“我是天使吗？”Damian打趣。Jack认真地冲他摇头：“不是。你是……”他皱起眉头，想要寻找一个合适的词。“一种……超自然的……生物。”

 

“我就把这当成夸奖了。”Damian耸耸肩，接着翻看。他不吃惊看到了一些蝙蝠，让他不安的是一些有着Joker卷发和尖下巴的小人儿，用红色的签字笔涂了个遍，肢体扭曲成人类不可能的形状，还有一些失去了手臂或者腿。心理医生评估Jack的精神状态很正常，但是……谁也不能完全保证，不是吗？Damian停下，盯着一张涂鸦。那上面的“他”，正用尖牙撕咬着Jack的脖子，铅笔涂黑的翅膀紧紧裹住了他。Damian觉得某个地方抽动了一下。

 

“如果你喜欢画画，我们可以请专业的教师来教你。”Damian建议。

 

“……也许。”Jack沉默了一会儿之后说。Damian知道他同意了。Jack非常不喜欢和他索要什么，这让Damian必须认真观察才知道Jack需要的东西。

 

“Damian。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我今天看了……书上说，幼崽闻上去有奶的味道。”Jack说道幼崽总是会精神一点，Damian很感激这个。“所以呢？”“所以我在想，为什么不是巧克力奶？或者奶茶？”Jack认真地问道。Damian开始微笑。

 

“也许咱们的宝宝会是果奶的味道。毕竟你闻上去像是……”Damian在Jack的脖颈处深深吸了一口气，怀孕Omega特有的甜味儿充满了他的肺，“熟透的苹果。”

 

Jack皱起眉。“苹果味儿的奶听起来就很糟。和带着木头味道的奶一样糟。”

 

“哦不会的。我保证。”Damian更紧地搂住他，同时小心Jack突起的腹部。“毕竟，这是我们的幼崽。他一定会很好闻。”

 

Jack沉默了一会儿时候点点头同意了。“他会很好闻的。”

 

Jack闭上眼睛。他想问一句话。但是他知道Damian不会同意。

 

我们可不可以叫他Bruce？


	9. Chapter 9

番外。大概在Joker成为Jack几年之后。米粥的儿子名字是Daniel昵称Danny。别问我为什么。我不会起名。Mpreg。（这个不用说了吧……）

==================

“你不能这么做，求你了，Damian。”Joker哀求着，“我会死，我会死的。”他被拷在椅子上。

 

“不，你不会。你只会变得更好，J。”Damian告诉他，手指轻柔地抚过他一缕头发。

 

“如果你爱我，你就该让我死掉。”

============

 

Jack有时候还是会梦见以前。以前，像是上辈子那么遥远。像是经历过了死亡。

 

有时候那些梦只是些胡乱的剪影，他很容易就可以忘掉，就像什么都没发生过那样。但有些时候梦境无比真切，他醒来后会分不清梦境和现实。他的大脑一片混乱，留着他躺在床上一点点拼出可能的和不可能的，用最滑稽可笑的证据证明那只是个梦，那不是现实。每个细小琐碎的事实，像是拼图，或者枷锁，镇静剂，把他的灵魂又逐渐拉回现实世界：他昨天吃了一个很甜的芒果；Danny因为动画片发出开心的笑；Damian，Damian。然后他回来了，意识到那只是个太真实的梦。那些时候他总想哭泣。他觉得不受控制，觉得像个废物。

 

也许那只是因为，那些回忆在大脑里被压抑太久，想要找到一个途径被释放出来——它们必须被释放出来，被他再次体验，不然它们就会消失了。可是为什么它们不消失呢？他已经不去想了，他都要忘记了，已经过了太久太久。他不想记起来。回忆可以变得异常险恶(Memory can be vile)，锋利如刀。

 

他的梦里Bruce就在那儿，他嘴唇和手掌的触感，他让自己微笑的感觉，血液为他轰鸣，心脏为他跃动。就好像他从没离开，Joker记不起他是因为什么离开的，他就在那里，高大，强壮，敏捷，就如他初次爱上他的那天一样。

 

他已经忘记那种感觉了。那样快乐，完美，全心全意爱着Bruce的感觉。而他的梦却要提醒他这个。

 

他在梦里挣扎，他告诉自己这不是真的，这只是个梦，可是Bruce在那里，而他想哭泣。他拼命想睁开眼，想要醒来。可是他的眼皮就像被缝合了，他睁不开。他沉入梦境深处，场景依照他的意志变换，甚至是时间。他试图扭转，试图改变，可是Bruce仍然没有消失。那双蓝眼睛看着他，微笑。忽然间他就放弃了挣扎。如果这是现实，如果。他愿意付出一切留下，留在他身边。

 

醒来如同从溺水中恢复。Joker躺在那里，他觉得难以呼吸。无形的水浪挤压着他的肺，他满脸泪水。疼痛。失落。孤独。他颤抖着喘息，在那一刻失语。视野里一片黑暗，而他独身一人，没有人能够看见他。

 

“嘿，嘿Jack？醒醒，我觉得你做噩梦了。”

 

“Da……”Jack费力地张开嘴，那个名字卡在他嘴里，舌头被黏住，吐不出来。更多的泪水从他脸上滑下来。他必须要说出来，哪怕要用尽所有的力气。他吸了口气。“……Dami——an。”

 

“我在这儿，宝贝。我在。”

 

一瞬间魔咒被解开。Jack弹起来搂住Damian的脖子紧紧把自己埋在他怀里。“我……我做了一个梦(dream)。”

 

“美梦吗(dream)？”手指抚摸着他的后背。

 

“……是啊，美梦。”Jack微笑，他松开了些，朝着床边移动。“我还想在抱你一会儿，但是显然小家伙不同意。”按理说他经历过一次应该习惯了，可是不——他仍然感觉自己的膀胱被幼崽蹂躏得惨的要死。他以前睡觉从不起夜的。

 

“哦Jack，你的alpha很乐意抱着他的Omega和他们的小姑娘一起去卫生间。”Damian抱起了他，Jack闭上眼睛，专注于Damian的声音和味道。

===========

“早上好，Danny。”上完厕所Jack立刻就跑去了婴儿房。他们雇佣了保姆但是Jack不喜欢他的孩子被搁在其他人手里太久，如果不是他们两个人都要出去Jack更愿意自己照顾他。不过……也许再过几个月他就必须习惯了，新生儿总是让人焦头烂额，一个就够把他们弄得筋疲力尽，更别说两个了。

 

“Morning，papa.”他的小天使冲着他笑，Jack从婴儿床里把他抱出来，在想起他和Damian的讨论时轻笑——他们的幼崽闻起来就是甜甜的奶味儿，没有其他。新生儿都是这个味道。但是不知为何Jack就是知道这个味道他的孩子。母亲本能？Jack在心里耸耸肩。

 

“你先跟玩具们玩一会儿，papa去洗漱，好不好？”Jack把Danny放在地板上，亲了亲他的小脑门儿，在得到“好的，papa”之后才站起身，关上房门之前又对着Danny笑了笑。

 

有了Danny真的对他影响很大。Jack盯着镜子里的自己刷牙，他之前从未有什么真的完全被自己创造出来的东西——人，他身体的一部分，一个活生生的小生命。他被……震惊到了。而这个生命还必须完全依赖自己生存？这是独一无二的体验。

 

Danny有Damian的黑发，但是有他的绿眼睛。他刚出生的时候小得Jack看见都觉得害怕他会碎掉。这跟别的所有生命都不一样，这是被他创造出来的，而因此Jack第一次体会到了强烈的保护欲。也许他是保护过度了，但是谁能怪他，在他已经失去了上一个之后。媒体记者对此大肆报道，叫Danny“Wayne家的小王子”，当然，他们绝对不会放过借此机会再报道一遍Jack的事情，复健的犯罪小丑王子和Wayne家亿万富翁的结合？他们爱死了这个。

 

Jack不怪他们。他受到的谴责和谩骂铺天盖地，他早就习惯了。Damian再怎么声明他爱他；医生们再怎么声称他完全康复都没用。哥谭记得他做过的事情，他也记得。不过他的确在一次新闻发布会表明没人能够伤害他的孩子，除非他们想接受前杀人犯的怒火。他是被心甘情愿拔了牙和爪子的兽，但那不代表他不危险。

 

“来吧Jack，我很肯定Lena做好早餐了。”Damian说着拍了下他的屁股。Jack瞪了他一眼。Lena，他们现在的……Jack漱口，思索着一个合适的词。佣人？现在他们还被叫做佣人吗？一个beta，背景清白（Damian把她祖宗八代都挖清楚了），喜欢孩子，手脚勤快而且做饭很好吃。可是她不有趣。一点也不。等过一段时间，Jack找到合适的人选就说服Damian辞掉她（那不会很难）。

 

“去陪陪Danny。”Jack说着开始洗脸。“今天他要去幼儿园，你得跟他保证你会在放学第一时间接他回来。”

 

“哦J，你和我都知道他最听你的话。”Damian哼哼唧唧地抱怨着，刚刚挂完的下巴磨蹭着他的脖子。“那个小坏蛋见到我就会耍赖说不去了。”

 

“得了，Damian。我是说真的。”Jack翻了个白眼，“不然你自己去今天晚上的宴会怎么样？”

 

“你这个小恶魔。”Damian咕哝着舔了下他的脖子然后走出了浴室。“你欠我一次！”

 

“不我没有！”Jack冲着他喊，忍不住笑了起来。

 

笑声停歇。Jack看着镜子里的人。他看上去，仍然，没什么变化。一点也没有，除了他变长的头发。

 

这是他想要的。这是他需要的。

 

END


End file.
